Hold me close
by AlternateMirai
Summary: Whatever Marco was expecting when he woke up, a younger version of himself was not it. Ace seemed to think the same, soon, so did Thatch. And suddenly the Moby Dick had become a daycare.


**Heya people! New story!** **I've had this idea for a while now, and o have to say, I'm pretty excited about it.**

 **Disclaimer: don't own one piece**

Marco, to say the least, slept very well.

It was the first time in a long while that he actually got a full night of sleep, and he was very glad for it. He has been working for so many days straight due to stupid idiots that thought they could take his father's head. There was enough damage from that fight that he ended up with so much paperwork that even he wanted nothing more than to sleep.

And that was exactly what he did. After doing a decent amount of work he went straight to bed without a second thought. It was a good decision. For once, he slept without waking up once until morning.

If he could sleep that well every day, than he would be happy forever. Not that he wasn't happy already, but even better than he was, prohibit wouldn't throw Thatch off the deck if -when- he was being irritating.

And he had a nice dream too. One about when Ace finally decided to become one of his brothers.

It had been quite a while since Ace joined, bit he still remembered it like it was happening that very moment.

It was something he felt proud of, when Ace accepted. He treasured that memory, knowing that it was a true honour to be recognized as a brother by Ace. He could see how important the word 'brother' was to the fire user. The simple word meant so much more for the teen, and they had earned that title among with the trust that came with it.

Their youngest brother was adored around the while ship. He may have been a reckless and impulsive brat, but he was caring and would never betray them for his life. The boy was an energetic, black hole that would become irreplaceable the moment her let his walls down.

Dreams were things he often didn't remember, so it was a pleasant treat for him to have such a good one.

He sat up in his bed, white sheets falling softly at his torso. He let out a silent yawn and surveyed the room.

Everything was the same as he remembered. The brown wood that made up his whole room, the light that shone through the blue curtains that hung next to his bed, the slight rocking of the Moby that he had grown to love, and the desk of which he always sat at.

And there it was. That large stack of paper that sat on his desk mocking his pleasant morning.

Why did pirates have to do paperwork? That was something he would never understand. Yet he understood exactly why. But it still didn't make sense. But it actually did. Yet it didn't. He didn't know anymore.

He glared at the white paper then sighed. He had too much of a good morning to ruin it. If he slept so well, it was bound to be a good day.

A movement under the bed sheets brought his gaze down at it. He starred at it for a moment noticing the child sized lump that he knew was not made by him. He moved a hand to remove the rest of the sheets from him.

However, he was beat to it when the 'lump' moved upward, most likely sitting, no longer covered by the thin blanket.

He blinked.

There was a long silence.

Two pairs of ocean blue eyes starred into each other. Yellow, pineapple hair, eyebrows, and tan skin... The only difference between them was the clothes... And the apparent age.

What was once dubbed as 'lump' was determined as a child. Not just any child though. That was him. Not him, bit a child version of him.

The boy wore a simple, light blue t-shirt that was to large for him and black pants that came a little higher than his ankles. He couldn't actually see how ankles, but he knew. That was what he wore for so many years, after all.

A few minutes passed and all he could say was;

"...Yoi?"

~•~•~•~•~

"Where the hell am I?" A young boy at the age of ten cursed out.

Ace stared and starred and starred, but he could make no sense of what was going on. Of all the strange things that he had gone through in the grand line, this was by far the strangest.

He had to wonder of he was the only one that was dealing with a younger version of himself, or of there were other pirates that had to go through the same thing.

The boy didn't seem to like the wait as he growled and grabbed the nearest weapon he could, the leg of his desk of which he had just broken. "Where. Am. I."

Ace jumped or of his stupor and back into reality. He inwardly groaned at the sight of his now broken desk. "Calm down, kid. You're on the Moby Dick. Not like you actually know what that is..." He mumbled that last part, but it was still heard.

Instead if calming like Ace has told him to, the child only further went into a fighting stance, his face turning red with anger. "The hell do you know!?"

Ace frowned. "More than you do." Damn, he shouldn't have said that, it would only spread the fire.

Exactly as he had expected, little Ace charged at him, hitting him in the shin with his wooden. Hard. Man, he didn't know he hit that hard when he was a kid. Ace only winched slightly before the gapped the child be his shirt and held his up on the air. "Com'on, don't make me knock you out." He almost whined.

The response was sharp teeth biting his upper arm. How the boy maneuvered like that was something he didn't fell like figuring out. He was still feeling sick from the part from the night before, and dealing with this brat (who cares that the 'brat' was actually him) was not helping.

Out of reflex from the sharp pain, he dropped his younger self. The boy took that as an advantage and sprinted out of the room.

Ace growled as he rubbed his injured arm, than was bleeding. Seriously, that hurt way too bad. He was starting to understand why most everyone on his home island was afraid of him and his brothers.

And now he had to go searching through he whole Moby Dick for that brat. He knew how well of a hider he was, and he was not looking forward to it.

He shouldn't have drink so much yesterday.

"Damn it..." He left his room, slamming the for behind him, while startling everyone nearby, and started his search.

~•~•~•~

 **And so that was the beginning. I hope it was good. This chapter is considerably short, but I plan to make them much longer as I get into it.** **Please tell me of I should continue or not!**


End file.
